Nightmarish Reality
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: Brynn and Ted have been best friends for years. But can he pick up the pieces when her life completely shatters? TED/OC.


**Title:** Nightmarish Reality.

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I own Brynn,and anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to themselves. I also don't own the WWE Franchise. No money is being made off of this, only the hope that my nightmare will go away.

**Summary:** I've had this nightmare for the last week, and it wont get out of my head. So i'm writing it down, hoping it will go away once i'm done. Now, it hasn't been exactly like this. I just thought i could add a couple of twists to it by adding in some wrestlers. And maybe if it does go away, i'll go get myself a chocolate chip muffin. =DD

So have a good read!

_**

* * *

  
**_

**---2001---**

He couldn't see the floor. That was his first thought as he silently opened the door to his best friends room. He couldn't see the floor, since her entire closet was being deposited onto it.

Chuckling to himself, nineteen year old Ted DiBiase setted himself on the unmade bed, waiting for his best friend to turn around. While he waited he quickly glanced around the room, taking in the familiar surroundings.

Her bed wasn't made, like always. Her duvet was shoved to the end of the bed, while a nest of pillows crowded the top. Her nightstand held a lamp and the glasses she never wore, nothing else. Across from her bed stood her desk, which unlike everything else in her room, was completely spotless.

Her computer stood silently, waiting for her to log on. Her homework rested beside it, while her backpack sat in the chair. Her alarm clock sat beside her computer, the bright red numbers glaring the time at him.

Every inch of wall space, besides her mirror wall, was covered to where you could barely make out the yellow paint. Posters, notes and pictures were plastered everywhere. Most of the pictures were of her family, but alot were of them together with their friends and by themselves. Her mirror wall, the wall where her door stood, was covered in dry erase marker. A list of things she needed to do around the house, a note from her mother, and random sayings and notes from her friends decorated most of it.

A tank top landed on his head, bringing him out of his thoughts. Plucking the thing from his head, he stared down at the yellow piece of clothing before standing up. Walking up to the closet, he couldn't help but grin. Brynn was rummaging through her dresser, throwing everything out onto her floor.

Ted took a moment and stared at her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, though instead of the skirt, she wore the track pants they wore at practice sometimes. Her long brown hair was tied back into two braids, each tied off with a red ribbon. He had to admit, she was adorable, especially when she was dancing around listening to the music in her head, like now.

If anyone had ever said that he, a 19 year old senior who was the starting quarterback on his school's football team, would ever be best friends with a 16 year old sophomore girl, he would have laughed in their face and walked away. But here he stood.

It all started the year before, when he was a junior and Brynn was a freshman. A couple of guys in his year were tormenting her, sexual harrassment if you asked him, and he broke it up. After making sure she was okay, he drove her home in the middle of the school day, not caring that his parents would chew him out later. After that, he always took time out of his day to make sure she was okay. This protectiveness eventually grew into a friendship that even extended to their families.

An evil smirk crossed his face. Reaching his hands toward her sides, he couldnt help but laugh as she screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin. Brynn glared at him, her hand resting on her chest as if that would stop her racing heart. Rolling her eyes, she punched him in the shoulder, which really didn't effect him either way.

"Ted DiBiase! One of these days you are gonna give me a heart attack and kill me. And then where would you be?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Her glare never left her face.

"I'm sorry, but you are too easy to scare." He tugged on one of her braids, all the while still laughing. She huffed and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ted rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Wrapping his arms around her, he grabbed onto her crossed arms. He was stooped to where his chin was resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Maisie. Forgive me?" His grin widened when he felt her shoulders slump. She always forgave him when he used her middle name.

"I hate it when you do that."

He laughed at her mumbled response. Standing up to his full height, he picked her up around the middle. Ignoring her squeak of protest, he easily tossed her over his shoulder, grabbed her cheer bag, and walked down the stairs of her house, like it was a normal occurrence. But in the Barrett household, it was a normal occurrence, at least on game day.

"Ted! Put me down! I still need my sweatshirt!" Brynn laughed at their little ritual. It happened every time they had a game. He would come pick her up to take her out to dinner, she would always forget something, and they would reach the field in time with whatever she had forgotten.

They had reached his car by now. Tossing her bag into the backseat with his, he settled her into the passenger seat, firmly shutting the door behind him. Getting into the drivers side, he started the car and pulled out making his way to iHop. While she fiddled with the radio stations, he reached back into his bag and pulled out his sweatshirt. Dropping the garment into her lap, he laughed as she started dancing in her seat, singing along with the radio.

* * *

The game was tedious. Score after score was made until finally, the whistle sounded, ending the game. They had lost, but only by four points. Dispite losing the game, Ted was in a good mood. His father had arrived home in time for his game, and he seemed to bring good news with him.

He had barely stepped out of the locker room when he felt something attack his back. Staggering slightly with the force of the hit, Ted felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"Good job tonight Teddy." Brynn's soft voice said, close to his ear. The older man relaxed and shifted her to where he had a hold of her legs too. Somehow, the younger girl had managed to get her bag onto his arm, so he held both bags and her.

Ted smiled. Even if they lost, she would always say he did good. That was just who she was, always trying to make people feel better.

"Thanks. But what about you? I saw you fall, are you okay?" Coach had called them in for a huddle, and while they were getting drinks, she and a few other cheerleaders were doing roundoffs and back handsprings. But the brunette had fallen mid jump, and landed wrongly on her leg/ankle.

Ted could feel her shrug her shoulders. "It's fine. Barely even hurts."

Brynn was lying. It hurt like hell. She knew she had pulled something, and she would most likely need crutches. After the fall, Coach had asked her if she wanted to sit out, but she put on a brave face and acted like nothing was wrong. Knowing that he would find out sooner or later, the brunette sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Actually, no. It hurts alot."

They had reached his car by now. Setting her on the hood, he tossed their bags into the back and grabbed his sweatshirt from the front seat. Coming back around, he tossed it onto her head. Gently he pulled her shoe off of her foot, followed by the sock. He carefully examined her foot, trying not to hurt it more. She had never liked it when people touched her feet. She couldn't explain it, but it just grossed her out.

Gimancing in both pain and disgust, Brynn hissed and quickly pulled her foot back when he poked a tender spot.

Ted shook his head. "You are gonna have to go to the hospital Maisie."

His parents had made their way over to the pair by that time. They watched as the younger of the two slumped her shoulders and said something that made the older one laugh.

The 19 year old watched as his mother rushed over and started fussing over his best friend. His mother had always had a soft spot for Brynn. She had a soft spot for all three Barrett girls actually. Ted figured it was because she had three sons, and had always wanted a daughter. Now she had three.

"Hey dad, can you call Roxanne and tell her I'm taking Brynn to the hospital? She did something to her foot."

Ted Sr. nodded and watched as his son picked the brunette girl up and gently placed her in the passenger seat of the car, buckling her into the seat himself.

Three hours, two doctors, 5 x-rays and about thirty dollars later, Ted pulled into the drive way of the Barrett house. Brynn had fallen asleep on the way home from the pharmacy, curled up in the front seat, her foot resting on his thigh. She was practically drowning in his sweatshirt, but it didn't seem to bother her, as she didn't wake up when he lifted her out of the front seat.

Maegan, Brynn's older sister, had been waiting on the front porch. Grabbing her sisters bag and the crutches from the hospital, she led the way into the house and up the stairs.

Trying not to wake the sleeping girl up, Ted carried her from his car to her room. Roxanne had been at work when the call was made and hadn't been able to get away. Maegan had just gotten off of work when the elder DiBiase man had tried calling the house and had returned home to take care of her sister.

Setting her on her bed, he kissed the top of her head and turned to leave. Writing a quick note on her mirror wall, Ted left, calling out a quick goodbye to Meg.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Well there you have it. the first chapter!

more will be up soon, i promise! in the mean time, tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
